stanandnikosspideyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Protocol
Here is a few things for anyone who is new to this Wiki. Rules #Be polite and kind to each other and help make this wiki look nice. #Swearing is a big no no, using any bad or foul language will give you a fair warning and soon banning the user who breaks this rule for a week or 3 months. #Treat each other the way you want to be treated, treat each user with kindness and love, anything mean or rude will be given a fair 3 warnings, then a 24 hour ban. #Images Redwall or High Rhulain related are allowed to be uploaded, as long as they are clean and got no foul contents in them, any other image uploads are allowed too, as long as they also clean and got no foul or mature contents in them. #If you wish to make a fanfic about the series, go ahead, just make sure it has acceptable language and maturity in it, make sure the fanfics are PG 10 to 13 only, any higher will be given a warning or be banned. #Have fun editing on this wiki. #Do not spam on any of the articles blogs, talk pages or user profiles of any other user of this wiki, and no removing anything from article pages or user profiles. if so you will be given a warning and then banned for a short period of time, if you don't learn a lesson after the first time, the ban will be longer. #If you are banned more than 5 times, you will be banned infinite. #Religion and Politics is allowed, as long as each Religion or Politic belief or view is respected by all users. Banned If anyone who breaks the rules will be given a fair ban, if any of the rules are broken more than they should be, will be given a long period ban or an infinite ban, its your choice so be careful what you do or say around Administrators and other users, if any user removes or vandalizes pictures or information on a page or user profile or message wall, that user will be fairly warned 3 times then banned, if they don't listen, a minor ban will be at least 2 hours to a day to a week, major bans will be 2 weeks to a 3 or 6 months or even a year or infinite, if the user refuses to listen to reason. Wiki Chat Rules. For those who are less impatient than others, please remember if someone you talking to doesn't respond, so its best adviced if you, the users be a little patient with other users who have not responded to your comments on the Wiki Chat, the other user might have connection problems, or their messages are not going through, also the person might be busy or has forgotten about them being on the WIki Chat the windows is on, if at any point a user hasn't responded to your message on the Wiki Chat, do not have a hissy fit or get angry or mad or upset, instead of getting mad and upset, be patient and wait for the user you talking to, to get back on and respond when him or her can do so. Also follow the main protocol rules is also very important to follow. Also take note that some people might be busy doing something in real life, so don't jump to conclutions and start crying and shouting if no one has responded to your messages, if one user continues to cause drama for other users or for users on the Chat, they will be kicked off and banned till they cool down, and that is completely your choice to do, if you like it or not. so remember you gotta a choice, be calm and wait for someone to respond, or have a hissy fit on chat and get banned from the chat for a week, it is that simple. Here few basic rules anyone can follow on WIki Chat #Spamming isn't allowed, do not spam on the chat with nonsense or silly words or emotions, posting song lyrics is ok, but not too much. #Patients with other users is very important, if they not responded to you, they might be busy, so wait, if they not responded still, then you may politely PM message them to respond to you. #Treat others with respect, treat them the way you want to be treated yourself. #No swearing, using *Beep* is allowed, but saying actual cursing words will give you immedate 2 week ban from the chat. #Anything with contents that are over 13 are not allowed, cartoonish to PG 13 violance is allowed. #Any Immapropriate pictures will be an immediate ban, same goes for uploading images onto the wiki site itself. #Roleplaying is allowed, main chat Roleplays are PG 13 only, no one is allowed to go over PG 13 on main chat, PM maybe. Category:Template Category:Article List